1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle pedal, more particularly to a foldable pedal assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers favor foldable bicycles due to convenience when carrying the same. To further reduce the size after folding, pedals mounted on a foldable bicycle are also foldable in design. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional foldable bicycle pedal 10 includes: a pedal body 11 having an intermediate rod 112, a pair of spaced apart lateral rods 111 which extend from opposite ends of the intermediate rod 112 and which are formed with slide grooves 114, and a pair of upper and lower ribs 113 interconnecting the lateral rods 111, one of the ribs 113 being formed with an engaging hole 115; a movable member 12 that is slidably received in the slide grooves 114, that is formed with a through-hole 123, and that has a stud 121 and a pair of protrusions 122 disposed opposite to the studs 121 in a direction; a spring 13 sleeved on the stud 121 and having a biasing end against the intermediate rod 112; a connecting part 14 formed with a pair of pivot grooves 142 and having an engaging portion 141 engaging the engaging hole 115 for connection to the pedal body 11; a crank-connecting member 15 formed with a pair of retaining grooves 152 and having a pair of pivots 151 pivotably retained in the pivot grooves 142; and a shaft 16 rotatably mounted on the crank-connecting member 15.
When the crank-connecting member 15 is disposed parallel to the pedal body 11, i.e., the foldable bicycle pedal 10 is disposed in a state ready for use, the protrusions 122 of the movable member 12 extend into the retaining grooves 152 for engagement therewith.
To fold the foldable bicycle pedal 10, the movable member 12 can be accessed through the through-hole 123 for moving the movable member 12 against biasing force of the spring 13 toward the intermediate rod 112 such that the protrusions 122 of the movable member 12 are disengaged from the retaining grooves 152. Thereafter, the assembly of the connecting part 14, the movable member 12 and the pedal body 11 is pivoted relative to the crank-connecting member 15 to a position transverse the crank-connecting member 15 so as to place the foldable bicycle pedal 10 in a folded state.
The conventional foldable bicycle pedal 10 is disadvantageous in that: coupling of the pedal body 11 and the crank-connecting member 15 through the interaction action between the spring 13 and the movable member 12 is relatively loose, which has an adverse effect on the contact between the foot of the user and the bicycle pedal 10 upon treading thereon.